Unbearable Loss
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Summary: Deena kills Lena, Michonne avenges Lena by killing Deena and meets Andrea in the Miami settlement of Crystal Falls Femslash AUish Sequel to Shattered Happiness
1. Chapter 1: Twisted Paradise

**Unbearable Loss**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Walking Dead

Michonne

Lena Austin (OFC)  
Deena Smith (OFC)  
Andrea

Jill Montoya (OFC, leader of Crystal Falls)

Gail Summers (OFC, Jill's 2nd in charge)

Regina Hu (OFC)

Anna Li (OFC)

Summary: Deena kills Lena, Michonne avenges Lena by killing Deena and meets Andrea in the Miami settlement of Crystal Falls Femslash AUish Sequel to Shattered Happiness

Michonne/Lena (OFC)

Michonne/Andrea

Implied Michonne/Jill

Implied Deena/Lena

Hurt/Comfort

Romance

**Chapter 1: Twisted Paradise**

Michonne and Lena are driving into the settlement of Hidden Creek where Ayame and the others had set up. Michonne stopped the truck just past the entrance, the town was on fire and people behing chased and eaten by Walkers. "No." Michonne said as she covered her mouth with her left hand.

Then Lena saw two women shooting Walkers that were coming after them. "Michonne, over there!" Lena shouted. Michonne and Lena hopped out of the truck, Lena fired a few rounds into the air, which not only got the women's attention, it also alerted the Walkers. The two ladies took off towards the truck, Michonne and Lena gave them cover fire.

Both women made it safely to Lena and Michonne's truck. "Get in." Michonne said sternly.  
Lena and the other two women quickly got in, but before Michonne could pull off the second woman shoots her companion in the head, then she took the dead woman's ammo belt and M240 SAW. Then she pushed the dead woman out of the truck. "Drive!" she yelled, Michonne, who was still in shock drove away from the destroyed town.

After a while Michonne pulled over on the shoulder, then she turned around and faced the woman that she and Lena had just rescued. "Why did you kill that woman, she could've helped us!" Michonne screamed at the brunette, who pulled a Beretta and pointed it square in Michonne's face.

"Nancy was an exceptable loss, as also are the two of you."

"No one is expendable lady, the quicker you learn that the better off you'll be." Michonne replied.

As Lena listened to the woman's silky voice she realized that she knew her, Lena turned around and looked at the woman, her eyes went wide.

"Deena." Lena said in a whisper. "Lena, you're... alive." Deena replied, equally surprised at seeing her former lover.

"You two know each other?" Michonne asked. "Yep, Lena and I used to date." Deena revealed.

"Really?" Michonne said flatly, keeping her eyes on the road, Lena suddenly felt a pang of guilt in her heart for keeping this small oversight from Michonne after everything they had been through and how Michonne had confessed her love to Lena, Lena glanced over at Michonne, who was refusing to look at Lena, but Lena could plainly see that Michonne had been hurt by Deena's words. Michonne started the truck up again and resumed driving.

Six hours later the trio was tweleve miles outside of Miami, Michonne saw a hotel and decided to stop and try and get some sleep before heading to Crystal Falls, she pulled into the parking lot and killed the truck's engine.

The three women exit the truck and enter the building. Michonne was first through the door, followed by Lena and Deena. Michonne saw a Walker dressed in a waiter's uniform staggering around the hallway, Michonne drew her katana and rushed the Walker and brutally kills it, Lena is shocked at the level of brutality that Michonne unleashed on the Walker. Afterwards, having found no other Walkers in the hotel Michonne, Lena, and Deena all take showers and change their clothes, then Michonne goes to a suite, leaving Lena and Deena alone in the Honeymoon Suite.

"What's up with her?" Deena asked. "I uh didn't tell Michonne about you." Lena explained. "How did you meet her, Lena?" Deena asked. "She rescued me after we crashed the car." Lena explained.

"I was saved by a team of soldiers... they were looking for that woman." Deena said.

Michonne stood outside in the hallway listening to Lena and Deena's conversation.

"Lena, I know that our relationship didn't end well, but I still do care about you." "Then why did you treat me so badly?" Lena inquired.

"I'm sorry about that Lena, I would like for you to forgive me so that we can start over."


	2. Chapter 2: Fatal Decison

**Chapter 2: Fatal Decision**

Michonne walked into the suite next to the one that Lena and Deena were in, she sits on the bed and sobs silently. Across the hall, "Deena, we can't start over, you hurt me too deeply." Lena said before she turned and left to find Michonne. "Michonne, where are you?" Lena asked, Michonne heard Lena calling her name, she wiped her eyes and stood up and went and stood in the doorway, an unreadable expression on her face.

"What is it, Lena?" Michonne asked in a harsh whisper. "Michonne, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Deena, I...I just thought that it wasn't important because the relationship didn't last..." Lena said before she trailed off.

"Why didn't your relationship with Deena last?" Michonne asked in a gentler tone, then she saw a tear slide down Lena's porcelean cheek.

"Deena used to... abuse me, Michonne." Lena said before dropping her gaze.

Michonne clenched her jaw and gritted her teeth when she heard this, Michonne opened her arms to Lena, who smiled and walked into the room and into Michonne's strong and loving arms. Lena sighed when she felt Michonne's arms wrap around her. "I'm sorry, Lena." Michonne whispered before she leaned down and gently kissed Lena on the lips.

"I'm so sorry Michonne. Please forgive me-." Lena pleaded, Michonne gently placed a finger on Lena's lips effectively silencing her. "Shh Lena, it's all right." Michonne reassured her, Lena looked up at Michonne with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Michonne, I love you." Lena said as she laid her head on Michonne's shoulder.

"I love you too, Lena." Michonne replied. When Deena heard Lena tell Michonne that she loved her Deena decided to kill both Lena and Michonne when they reached Crystal Falls no matter what Jill wanted, which was for Michonne to join their military.

Lena drove the rest of the way to Crystal Falls, Deena had called ahead and told Jill and everyone to be expecting them, Michonne opened her eyes when she felt the truck come to a stop.

"L-Lena, where are we?" Michonne asked with a yawn. "Crystal Falls Michonne, we made it in one piece." Lena said happily before leaning over and giving Michonne a quick kiss.

"Welcome ladies, my name is Jill Montoya. I'm in charge around here." a petite Hispanic woman with dark red hair said as Michonne, Lena, and Deena all exit the truck. Michonne got a strange vibe off of Jill and a few of the people that had joined her to welcomr the trio into the settlement.

_'There's something kind of off about her, but I can't quite put my finger on it.' _Michonne tought to herself.

"So, you're Michonne, your reputation preceeds you." Jill complimented. "Apparently." Michonne replied curtly. Jill cleared her throat and introduced some of her most trusted cabinet members to Michonne, seeing as Lena and Deena already knew them. Jill's 2nd in command showed Michonne to a small, modest house about a block from City Hall, Lena wasn't sure if Michonne wanted her living with Michonne until the ebony woman pulled Lena along with her, this angered Deena even more.

(2 Hours later...)

Michonne, Lena, and Deena are meeting with Jill at City Hall to discuss the terms of Michonne's residence in the settlement.

"We need your help, Michonne." Jill said with a smile.

"Why? You seem to be managing fine without my help." Michonne said. "We need more protection, plus someone that I can trust with guarding Lena-." "No." Michonne said cutting Jill off in mid-sentence.

"What, you're actually turning me down?" Jill said, shocked.

"As sure as the sky is blue." Michonne said before turning to Lena. "Come on Lena, let's go." Michonne said.

"Right Michonne." Just as Michonne and Lena were about to leave Deena stepped in front of Michonne and Jill stood up from her seat.

"Well... I tried diplomacy ladies, but as you can see it failed." Then Jill snapped her fingers, without warning Deena shot Lena in the head, she fell into Michonne's arms.

"Lena!" Michonne screamed as Jill and her cabinet walked out leaving Michonne clutching Lena's dead body in her arms and Deena smiling smugly as more soldiers came running into the room to back Deena up. Michonne looked up at the men and women that were dressed in fatigues and armed with an array of weapons, she counted twenty soldiers. "That's all the back up you have, Deena?" Michonne asked as she drew her katana and steadied her breathing.

"That's enough to stop you, Michonne." Deena replied with a wicked grin.

"You should've brought more." Michonne growled.


	3. Chapter 3: Rage Of An Angel

**Chapter 3: Rage Of An Angel**

Three of the soldiers rushed Michonne, who easily disarmed and killed them with two swings of her katana. She repeated the process on other two men as well, Michonne looked around at the carnage she'd left in the wake of her killing spree. Her gaze was stoic until her eyes reached Lena's body, Michonne sheathed her sword and walked over and knelt down next to Lena's body. "Oh Lena, I...I failed you, I couldn't protect you when it really mattered. I promise to avenge you, my love." Michonne whispered as tears began falling from her eyes, then Michonne took Lena's sword and MP5 before she left City Hall.

Andrea watched Michonne as she exited City Hall, she had witnessed Lena's murder and felt bad Michonne.

"Poor woman." Andrea said quietly from her room balcony, Michonne ran past the hospital looking for Jill. She didn't find Jill, but she did find Regina Hu, Jill's top General and about 60 soldiers waiting for her in the Town Square. "You're outnumbered Michonne, we don't want to kill you but we have to protect our leader." Jill said. Michonne closed her eyes and shook her head as more tears spilled out of her eyes.

"NO! Jill killed Lena, she's going to die for that!" Michonne roared. "Michonne, you're a gifted warrior, do you really want to throw your life away for the memory of someone so... pathetic and weak?" Regina asked smugly.

Michonne drew both of her swords and sighed, then she glared at Regina.

"How dare you speak that way about Lena! She was stronger than any of you ever could ever hope to be!" Michonne screamed.

"Kill her." Regina said, and with that the soldiers all attacked Michonne. After a brief, but intense battle Michonne had killed all of the soldiers, Andrea had come to the Town Square to see if Michonne was ok. Which she was, Andrea smiled at Michonne and went to check on the ebony woman, being the town's resident nurse and all. Andrea's smiled dropped when she Regina come up behind Michonne with her pistol drawn.

"Very impressive Michonne, but not good enough." Regina said.

Michonne turned around and saw Regina standing there, he has a Beretta pointed at Michonne's chest. Without saying another word she shot Michonne, Michonne's eyes went wide as she fell to the ground. Then Regina left Michonne to die in a pool of her own blood on the street like a dog.


	4. Chapter 4: Healing The Heart's Wounds

**Chapter 4: Healing The Heart's Wounds**

Michonne woke up in a hospital bed, she looked around and saw a small Asian woman sitting behind a desk with a clipboard.

"Who... are you?" Michonne asked in a hoarse whisper.

"My name is Anna Li, I'm Andrea's assistant." Anna got up and went to get Andrea, a few minutes later Anna returned with Andrea, the blonde smiled when she entered the room and saw Michonne sitting up in her bed.

"I'm so glad to see that you're awake Michonne, you had me worried for a while there." Andrea said as she walked over to check Michonne's wound in her chest, which was healing quickly. "You're healing at a good pace, lucky for you that your vest took some of the punch out of that round." Andrea said before adding -  
"I'd advise a couple of days of bed rest-." Andrea said.

"No, I'm fine." Michonne cut her off before she tried to get out of her bed, but a sudden burst of pain in her chest stopped her. "Like I said Michonne, you're still healing. Please rest Michonne, I'll take good care of you." Andrea said soothingly, Michonne looked up into Andrea's baby blues and saw genuine concern. The ebony woman laid back down and sighed.

"I failed her." Michonne whispered to herself. "Who are you talking about ? If you don't mind me asking." Andrea added quickly. "Lena Austin, she's dead because of me."

"Michonne, it never gets any easier when we lose a loved one." Andrea said with a gentle smile.

"All right Andrea, I'll be a good paitient." Michonne said, giving Andrea a smile of her own.

Just then a little girl came into the room and hugged Andrea from behind.

"Hey there, little bit." Andrea said as she turned around and picked the girl, who looked to be about four years old up in her arms and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Hiya Andrea, I missed you." the little girl said before she turned around and saw Michonne and smiled at her.

Michonne smiled back at little girl, a few minutes later a fit looking redhead came in and looked at the girl in Andrea's arms with her hands on her hips. "Julie, you know better than to disturb Andrea when she's working." the woman said, the girl dropped her head into Andrea's shoulder.

"Come on Monica, you know how much Julie loves coming here." Andrea said as she gently stroked Julie's back. Monica then turned to Michonne.

"Is my daughter keeping you from resting?" Monica asked, Michonne smiled and shook her head.

"No, she's fine." Michonne said with a soft smile. "All right Julie, you can stay but don't cause any trouble for these ladies." "I won't."

As Michonne watched Andrea and Julie interact she couldn't help but smile. She had lost so much: Her daughters, most recently Lena and any hope of happiness in this hell on earth, but maybe when she got on the road again she would maybe find that special someone and settle down and have a family- she hoped.

Andrea put Julie down in a chair and knelt down in front of her. "Julie, I have to go to the market for some more medicine, I need you to stay here with Michonne ok?" The little girl nodded, smiling the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Michonne, are you a bad person?" Julie asked, Michonne smiled warmly at the four year old before answering. "No Julie, why do you ask?" Michonne inquired.

"Only bad people who want to steal from us fight the soldiers." Julie said as Andrea came back into the room, "She won you over quickly I see." Andrea said. Michonne smiled and nodded, "That smile and those beautiful hazel eyes just drew me in, I couldn't resist them." Michonne joked, hearing Michonne's kind words made Julie blush. Michonne thought that was the cutest thing ever. Moments later Monica returns to get Julie and take her home, she thanks Andrea and leaves.

Andrea picks up the chair that she had put Julie in and moved it over next to Michonne's bed.

"She likes you, you know." Andrea said. "Who, Julie?" Michonne asked, the blonde woman smiles and nods. "She doesn't even know me." Michonne said. "Doesn't matter, she'll talk to anyone that doesn't scare her." Andrea said.

Michonne arched an eyebrow at Andrea's comment, Michonne rarely trusted anyone, but as she looked at Andrea Michonne felt as though she could trust the blonde with her life, and maybe more.

Michonne then went to sleep with visions of Andrea and Julie in her head.

Meanwhile, Jill is thinking of a way to kill Michonne for spurning her offer to join Crystal Falls' military.

"Gail, have Regina and about 130 soldiers go over to the clinic and kill Michonne. And take care of Monica too." Jill said. "What about her daughter Julie?" Gail asked. "Bring her to City Hall, I've got special plans for that girl." Even though Gail knew this was wrong she went along with it anyway, because she knew what would happen to her if she didn't. Gail cringed at the thought of being eaten alive by the Walkers, and what made this harder was the fact that Monica had been a close friend of hers for nearly ten years, Gail went into her office and picked up her phone and called Regina.

Julie and Monica arrive home just as the Sun is setting, after closing and locking the door Monica goes and sits down on the couch.

"Mommy?" Julie asked.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm hungry."

"Okay, sweetie, I'll see what I can find for us."

"Okay, Mommy." Julie said happily.

Monica got and went into the kitchen with Julie on her heels.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion, Monica and Julie were thrown against the wall hard, Monica shielded Julie as best she could.

"Mommy?" Julie whimpered.

"This is bad ... very bad." Monica whispered.

"Hello Monica." Regina said in a cold voice.

Monica looked up and saw Regina standing in front of her with a .45 pointed at her heart.

"Hand the kid over, Monica." Regina ordered. Monica pulled Julie behind her quickly.

"No! Julie is my daughter and I won't let you take her away from me." Monica replied angrily.

"Monica come now, we all know the truth. How you wanted children but couldn't have them so when your best friend Jessica gave birth to Julie you killed her and her husband, then you took the baby and raised her as your own." "Wh-what? Y-you mean that she's not my real Mommy?" Julie asked Regina.

"Sorry kid, you've been raised by the woman that killed your parents." Regina says with a sinister smile, tears well up in Julie's eyes and she turns and runs away, she doesn't get far as Gail and about five soldiers are blocking her escape.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Andrea, what was that noise?" Michonne asked as she sat up and looked out the window, Andrea was speechless, she already knew whose house the explosion came from.

_'Monica, Julie oh God, please be okay.' _Andrea thought, just then -. "Andrea, where are my katanas?" Michonne asked as she got out of the bed. "Right here." Andrea said as she handed Michonne her swords.

Michonne was about to take off when Andrea grabbed her by the arm, Michonne stopped and turned around. "... Michonne, pl-please be careful out there." Andrea said before she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Bring Julie back to me, and you come back to me too, Michonne."

"I will, Andrea." Michonne said softly, then she took off running out of the clinic.

Michonne quickly reached the burning house, which is now teeming with Walkers, Michonne was greeted by a shambling undead fat man. Michonne steadied herself as the Walker got closer. When she knew that the Walker was close enough to her, Michonne sprang forward and delivered a devastating super kick. The Walker's head rolled off its shoulders and the rest of the body crumpled to the ground, the ebony woman smiled at her handiwork. Then Michonne spotted a second Walker, Michonne ducked underneath the Walker, lifting it up onto her shoulders. Then Michonne dropped the Walker in front of her and blasted it in the face with her knee. The Walker's pasty face exploded on impact from Michonne's knee.

After Michonne took down the Walkers she looked around for Andrea and Julie. Just then Michonne heard a scream and a gunshot. "No!" Michonne yelled and took off towards the sound.

Michonne turned the corner and saw Regina holding Julie by the arm and Monica lying on the ground being eaten by a pair of Walkers, Michonne reached for her katana, but Regina pressed the gun against Julie's temple. "Don't be stupid, Michonne." Regina said. Michonne took her hand off the hilt of her weapon while she glared at Regina. "Michonne, please help me." Julie said with tears in her eyes, Gail Summers came up behind Michonne and hit her over the head, knocking her out.

"Michonne, wake up." Andrea's soft voice woke Michonne from her slumber. "A-Andrea, wh-where am I?" Michonne asked. "I found you lying in the street and brought back here to the clinic." Andrea said.

"Wh-where's Julie?" Michonne asked. "Regina took her to Jill, oh Michonne I'm so scared for Julie." Andrea said.

"So am I Andrea, I'll get her back ok?" Michonne said reassuringly. Andrea hugged Michonne and smiled.

"I have total faith in you, Michonne." Andrea whispered.

Regina carries Julie, who is blindfolded into Jill's private room at City Hall. Regina removed Julie's blindfold, Julie looked around and saw Jill. "Hello Julie." Jill said as Regina left the room and went to find Deena.

"Please don't hurt me, Miss Jill." Julie whimpered. Jill walked over to the couch where Julie was sitting.

"Hurt you? I'd never do such a thing sweetheart, we're just going to have a little fun together." Jill whispered. "What do you mean?" Julie asked. Without warning Jill leaned over and kissed Julie, she pulled the little girl closer to her, Jill pushed Julie onto her back before Jill removed Julie's shorts and underwear and pushed her legs apart, Jill then slipped two fingers inside of the girl.

"That hurts! Stop! Oh please STOP!" Julie moaned, just then Gail bursts into the room after hearing Julie's pleas. "Jill, what are you doing to that child!?" Jill looked up at Gail with a crazed look in her eyes.

"I can do whatever I want to this brat, she belongs to me now." Jill said arrogantly.

"I can't let you violate this sweet child for your own sick pleasure, Jill." Gail said angrily.

"Oh really Gail?" Jill replied as she removed her fingers from in between Julie's legs and pulled her pistol and pointed it at Gail.

"Oh so now you're going to kill me just like you did Monica.?" Jill said nothing as she lowered her gun, Julie pulled up her shorts and ran over to Gail. "Julie, I want you to go and find Andrea or Michonne, tell them everything." Gail sald.

"O-ok, but what about you, Miss Gail?" Julie asked.

Gail knelt down in front of Julie and smiled at her.

"I have a lot to pay for Julie, this is how I'm going to start, now get out of here." Gail said, Julie hugged Gail tightly. "Thank you Julie, you never judged me harshly and for that I love you." Gail said as a tear slid down her cheek. Julie gave Gail a quick peck on the cheek before she took off running.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Find Julie and take care of her!" Jill screamed at Deena, Deena nodded and went after Julie. Once Jill and Gail were alone Jill slapped Gail hard across the face, knocking the older ebony woman to her knees.

"After all we've been through together, I thought that I could trust you." Jill said as she looked down at Gail. "I already have come to terms with my sins Jill, but I was not going stand by and watch you rape that little girl." "We could've been so good together." Jill said before she shot Gail twice, once in the face and once in the heart. When Julie heard the two gunshots she knew that Gail was dead, she knew then that she had to find Michonne or Andrea. Regina saw Deena chasing Julie, so she joined in the chase.

"Michonne, Andrea, help!" Julie screamed as she ran. Michonne was one block over when she heard Julie's screams.

"Julie!" Michonne yelled as she turned and sprinted towards Julie's frantic yells. _'Hang in there Julie, I'm coming.'_ Michonne thought as she forced herself to run faster, she finally spotted Julie, who broke out into a full on sprint towards Michonne, realizing they would never catch Julie Regina dropped to one knee and drew her sidearm and fired. Everything that happened next seemed to go in slow motion for Michonne, she gasped in horror as the round that Regina had fired tore through Julie's small body.

"Julie." Michonne whispered as the bloody girl stumbled forward into Michonne's arms, a ragged hole in her chest. "J-Jill killed M-Ms. Gail because she stopped her from r-raping me." Julie wheezed before she coughed up some blood.

"Just hold on Julie, I'll get you back to Andrea, she'll fix you right up." Michonne whispered.

"I-it's too l-late for me, Michonne." Julie said before she closed her eyes and died in Michonne's arms.

Michonne pulls Julie close to her and cradles her body against her chest as Andrea came up behind her, the blonde sank to her knees whene she saw Michonne holding Julie.

"Not her, not Julie." Andrea whispered, Michonne looked back and saw Andrea and gave her a tearful smile that said it all: "I'm so sorry, Andrea." Then Michonne's eyes went cold, she turned around and looked at Regina and Deena and growled quietly as tears filled her eyes. "Andrea, take Julie somewhere and bury her please." "S-sure thing, Michonne." Andrea stammered. Michonne turned around and handed Julie to Andrea before turning back around.

"I'll be waiting for you just outside the settlement in the truck." Andrea said before she leaned in and kissed Michonne gently on the cheek.

"Make them pay, Michonne." Andrea whispered. Then Andrea headed off towards the graveyard.

"They will pay for killing Julie, Andrea. With their souls." Michonne muttered darkly before she drew her katana.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Michonne angrily stares down Regina and Deena, Michonne was so overcome with rage and sorrow (Mostly Rage) for what Regina had done to sweet, inoccent Julie and for Deena had done to Lena, the first person that Michonne had ever really genuinely loved. Michonne rushed Deena and Regina, which caught them off guard, they tried to shoot Michonne, but Michonne was too fast for them. Michonne spun in between the two women and spun quickly, she slit Deena's throat and grabbed Regina by the throat and lifts her off of her feet. "Time to pay for YOUR sins." Michonne said before she cut Regina's right leg and arm off with her sword, then Michonne turned and walked away from Regina, who is screaming in agony as she bled out. Several Walkers were attracted to Regina's screams and the scent of Regina's blood flowing from her severed limbs. Michonne smiled as she walked away from Regina, who is now being swarmed by Walkers. Michonne was about to join Andrea at the edge of the settlement when Jill fired a bullet from her office building. The round hit the ground in front of Michonne, who spun around looked up at Jill.

"Jill." Michonne growled, then Michonne took off towards the building.

********  
Jill smiled as she put her rifle back in her gun case, she then walked over to Andrea, who was tied up in a chair.

"Why won't you just let me leave, Jill? There's nothing left here for me anymore." Andrea said sadly as she dropped her gaze.

"Don't look so dejected, Andrea. I have a surprise for you." Jill said wickedly.

"What are talking about?" Andrea asked. Just then Julie stagged into the room, Andrea was horrified at seeing Julie as a Walker.

"I-I buried her, wh-why would you dig her up?" Andrea asked as she started trying to get free.

"I wanted you to see Julie one last time, here and in the ring tonight." Jill said.

"Oh no, the fights are tonight." Andrea said, a worried look on her face.

"That's right and you're matched up against Julie here." Jill said with a slight chuckle.

"I won't fight." Andrea said defiantly, Jill pulled her Beretta and pointed it at Andrea's head.

"You know what will happen if you don't fight." Jill reminded the blonde.

"Kill me if you want, I don't care." Andrea whispered. "What about Michonne? I'm pretty sure she'll be saddened by your death." Jill said arrgantly.

"M-Michonne." Andrea whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Michonne watched Jill, Andrea, and Julie from behind a nearby car.

"Hang in there, Andrea." Michonne said quietly.

That night, Jill brought Andrea to the Town Arena for the Walker Fights, Andrea is still reluctant to take on Julie, even though she is a Walker now.

Jill walked up to the podium and addressed the crowd that was gathered there.

"People of Crystal Falls, we have a traitor among us, our once beloved Andrea has turned against us and now she must be punished." The people all began cheering, Andrea was speechless, the same people that she had helped, some of whom owe her their lives wanted to see her dead. Realizing this broke Andrea's heart. Jill tossed Andrea a knife, a pistol, and an aluminum baseball bat before turning back to the crowd.

"How ironic it is that Andrea will facing someone that she had at one time come to love, but now that person is no more." Jill then left the arena, and Julie was released from her cage. Andrea grabbed the pistol and pointed it towards the pit's entrance, she saw two men pulling a chained Julie into the arena. Then they dropped the chains and left the pit, Michonne had followed the men to the pit, she had a SIG Sauer P250 in her right hand along with her katana on her back, Michonne eased past the two men and made her way to the Pit's fence, there she saw Andrea fighting Julie, who had become a Walker.

"Hold on Andrea, I'm coming." Michonne said before jumping onto the fence and climbing over it and into the Pit, the citizens all booed Michonne for intervening, but Michonne didn't care- the only thing that mattered to her now was keeping Andrea safe. Michonne pulled her P250 and took Julie down with a head shot, Michonne then picked Andrea up and carried her out of the arena and to her truck,

"J...Julie, th-they shot her." Andrea rasped as she laid her head across Michonne's lap.

"Shhh... Andrea, it's all right now, she doesn't have to suffer anymore." Michonne replied.

"Is anywhere safe?" Andrea asked as she wiped her eyes.

"I don't know, Andrea... I just don't know."

**The End**


End file.
